I Don't Wanna Be One Of The Boys
by M.K.Namikaze
Summary: Akane, a dress, and a talent show. Add in her fiancé, and you get a star struck Ranma. Songfic, RanmaxAkane


Hey, my name is Mk, this my first Ranma fanfic. It was the fourth or fifth anime I watched, but it didn't end the way I wanted, so I wrote this. It doesn't have a definitive ending, but it's supposed to be that way. Please leave some reviews and constructive criticism. Much appreciated.

Song: I don't wanna be one of the boys by Katy perry

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or the song

It's no secret that I've been a tomboy since I was very little, but I always wanted to be more feminine, I just don't know how to go about doing so. I've been thinking about doing some more girly stuff, but I haven't really ever been that I saw the flyer on the event board at school. I read the entire flyer before running home to prepare.

There were only three days to do so after all.

But first, I had to talk to Nabiki.

* * *

I walked towards school with a smile on my face. Well, today is the day I show the school I'm not just a tomboy. Of course I'd be happy.

And then Ranma looks at me like I'm insane! The nerve! "Hey Akane! What's got you so smiley?"

"Am I not allowed to smile?" I growled at him.

He quickly put his hands up in defence. "That's not what I meant! I was just wondering!" Then I saw his eyes focus in on the extra bag I had brought with me. "What'cha got in the bag?"

"None of your business, that's what!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." The rest of the walk to school was silent, which I was thankful for.

* * *

When we got to school, the teacher had anounced that afternoon classes were to be canceled on account of the talent show. Which means I have to wait until after lunch, that'll take forever! I sighed and put my head on the desk, my eyelids starting to become heavy. After all, I hadn't been getting to much sleep the past few nights. I let my eyes close, just to prepare for the show...

* * *

'Man, what is up with Akane! She's been acting weird for three whole days. I wonder what's up with her...'

* * *

Finally! It's lunch! I had woken up when the bell rang, and proceeded to signal to Yuka and Sayuri. We then grabbed the extra bags and made our way to the girls locker rooms.

When we got there, we dropped the bags on the benches, and started rummaging through them, mentally checking off if we had everything. Thankfully, we hadn't forgotten anything so we changed into the outfits we had brought.

At exactly 12:30, there was a knock on the door, followed by a pause, two more knocks, another pause, followed by a final knock.

"Come in Nabiki!" I yelled as she quickly opened and closed the door so no one could see inside. "I don't know how to put some of this stuff on. Can you help me out?"

She snorted and shook her head in amusement at me. "Sure thing, now turn around so I can see what you did wrong."

* * *

"Hey, have you two seen where Akane went? She's been missing all lunch hour." Ranma asked Hiroshi and Daisuke as he glanced around the classroom.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Daisuke shrugged.

"I saw her run off with her two friends as soon as the bell rung, don't know where they went though." Hiroshi replied as the bell rang and students started to proceed towards the gym for the talent show.

'Well, I guess I can ask her about it at home tonight anyways.'

* * *

"Now, students of Furinkan High, I present to you, the final act of the day,"

Ranma sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I wouldn't be able to stand much more of this garbage."

"The last act is comprised of Yuka Nara, Sayuri Yoshida, and Akane Tendo!"

"Akane?" Ranma whispered.

The stage curtains parted and Ranma gasped loudly.

Akane stood in between her two best friends, Sayuri and Yuka. The two of them were wearing matching black dresses that were very pretty. They were knee-length, with a skirt that flared out, and it was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Simple beading made the dress more elegant.

Then there was Akane, standing in between them. She wore a purple knee-length dress that looked like it should be worn to a school dance. It had spaghetti straps and beading similar to the other two dresses. With the dress were black heels with a multitude of straps, as well as an assortment of jewelry.

Ranma was in shock, and it deepened when Akane looked him in the eyes and waved happily.

After she did these things, the girl closed her eyes as the music began. A few moments later, she started to sing the opening of the song.

"Do do do, do do do do do do do," The girl opened her eyes again. "Do do do,"

"I saw a spider, I didn't scream, 'cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me, and,"

"I chose guitar over ballet, and I take these suckers down 'cause they just get, in my, way"

Sayuri and Yuka who had been quiet since the beginning of the song sang softly in the background as they got to the chorus.

"The way, you look at me, is kinda like a little sister," Akane was staring at Ranma again as she continued to sing. "You high five, your goodbyes, and it leaves me nothing but blisters,"

"So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys, just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight, that I just wanna be, one of the girls, pretty in pearls, and not, one of the boys." Akane took a deep breath as Ranma stared at this statement.

"So over the school year, something changed, I started reading seventeen and shaving, my legs, and I studied Lolita, religiously, and I walked right on the stage and caught you staring, at me,"

"'Cause I know, what you know, but now, you're gonna have to take a number, it's okay, maybe one day, but not until you give me my dimond ring,"

"'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys, just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight, that I just wanna be, your homecoming queen, pin up poster dream, and not, one of the boys,"

"I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed, I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team"

"And I swear maybe one day you'll wanna make out, make out, make ont with me,"

"Cause I don't want to be one of the boys, one of your guys, gimme a chance to prove to you tonight,"

"That I just wanna be one of the girls, pretty in pearls, and not, one of the, boys." Akane sighed as the girls finished up the song.

After they exited the stage, Ranma shook off his amazement and ran to the backstage area where everyone who was in the talent show was resting. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Akane-chan, can we talk somewhere private?" He asked quietly, so no one else heard him.

"Sure, we can go to the roof." If Akane was surprised at the new suffix, she didn't say anything.

As they reached the roof, Akane blew out a breath, and spoke first. "Probably not what you were expecting, was it? Not that I blame you, but I thought that this would work better than any other plan I had." She tried to gauge what the black haired boy was thinking. "What did you need to talk about?"

Ranma smiled a bit. "Just that you sing amazingly well and you look beautiful." Akane blushed heavily. "And that I think it's time to do something I should've done awhile ago."

He leaned over and connected his lips to Akane's.


End file.
